Beneath A Butterfly
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Ken x Ran, Yaoi : My first WK lemon. It’s quite graphic but not explicit. Just nice, it’s rated R. A PWP at some points, but hey, best bet. Anyway, Ran reminisces the past, and Ken walks in to help him catch a hold of the present.


Beneath A Butterfly

蝶の下に

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Flames if you must, but make sure you use a spell checker and a bit of your brain. I mean; being pointless is being retarded. Pointless review means also that you don't like the pairing, or you don't like Yaoi. If that's the case for you, go bury yourself in some desert. XD

WARNING: These events are fiction only. Do not attempt it at any rate, especially if you are below legal age. Do this only after you're happily married.

Plot Cockroach: Butterflies are lovely creatures, bringing along with them a miracle painted on their wings. There, I've said it. Something romantic. I wrote this as a lemon fiction for Kami-chan who suggested it. If I write one, she'll write one too. I've been deprived of Ken x Ran. XD Anything for it! It's quite graphic, but not explicit, and that's how it can be R. Kind of PWP. XD

Pairing: Ken x Ran

Note: Characters look like that in the manga. Butterflies are beautiful. Don't you think so? I did this listening to _Glaring Dream_. It's sweet. He sings about an empty winter, that finally a dream is fulfilled… u_u Ah…

_________________

"Hey, look at this!"

It was a busy afternoon as usual in the Koneko no Sumu Ie. The sun was riding high in the sky, and the girls were glad to be in the shade at that point. It was still spring, but summer was just round the corner. Omi had also returned home to help his teammates, and he was the one who made the discovery of their lifetime at that moment.

"What's that, bishounen?" Yohji glanced past his shoulder. "Gross! That's a pupa! That plant's ruined!"

"Pupa?" A girl looked up. At once, shrieks filled the shop and the girls huddled round the other side of the flower shop, away from Omi and Yohji and well, the pupa.

"Ah, yuck! Get rid of it!"

"Help! Ken-kun!"

"Please! Don't let it fly into my hair!"

"Careful, Omi-kun! It could be poisonous!"

Omi laughed good-naturedly. "No, no, it's not dangerous. It's just a sleeping caterpillar in it."

"Eeeeek!" the girls screamed in unison.

Omi was just going to open his mouth again to explain about caterpillars and their life cycle, but the redhead of the shop had stepped in. He plucked the pupa from the plant and put it into a glass jar, wearing his usual cold expression. Though, something was amiss.

Did Aya-kun just smile?

"If you're not buying anything, GO HOME!" he roared. The girls clammed up immediately, registering that their beloved Aya-kun was mad because they acted like babies. Ken laughed from where he was standing.

"Okay, okay, it's alright! Aya's taken care of it already!"

The girls whimpered, climbing off their mountain of protection, namely Ken. The brunet grinned and moved across the room to face the redhead. "What are you gonna do with it, Aya?"

Aya stared at him as if he had two heads. "I'm keeping it."

"Na… Nani?"

"I'm keeping it," the look on the redhead's face was enough to kill Ken's interest in his personal doings. "I'm going upstairs for a moment. Look after the shop for me."

Ken and the others did as they were told. The redhead disappeared up the stairs. He made his way to his room, walking to the table by the windowsill and placing the jar there. He wasn't about to put a cover on the jar, knowing that the pupa would only hatch the following day, or so. It was already quite mature, he could tell.

Aya sighed, quietly sitting on his bed. He needed time to think. There were so many things on his mind; he feared that it would all swallow him.

_"Oh, look! Niichan! What's that?"_

_"That's a pupa," the boy knelt down and inspected it. "On a tree full of ants. They'll kill it."_

_"What? No!" his sister cried. "We can't let that happen, can we?"_

_"No, of course not," the redheaded boy picked the pupa up and cupped it between his hands. "Aya-chan, do you know what's inside? It's a worm."_

_"I didn't know that…" she hesitated, then looked up bravely. "But we can't just let it die!"_

_The boy smiled. "No, we can't. Let's take it home, Aya-chan. I'll show you what comes out. It'll be grateful to you."_

Aya-chan. She had only been a little girl then. Aya looked up to her for her courage, her kindness, and her being the only person in the world who could make him feel special. Aya? When did he start calling himself Aya?

When, when had he changed, from the smiling Ran to the moody Aya everyone knew him as now?

A dream… a glaring dream. And he had woken out to find it all too real.

This life he lived was part of it. It had been a nightmare before, but all had changed when he was posted to Weiß after his part in Crashers. That nightmare had changed, had softened, into that very glaring dream he knew it to be. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't bitter either.

Just… perfect.

In a twisted way, he knew it was. Once upon a time he had woken up every morning, feeling the dread, but as time passed, Aya woke up feeling empty, and one day, he woke up just feeling normal. He knew that a part of him had grown warmer, since the day he joined Weiß. No matter what secrets he kept, they never did judge him.

Even after his fistfight with Ken, the brunet never judged him either.

Ken…

Aya closed his eyes and sighed once more. There were so many things in his mind, and it was eventually going to swallow him.

__________________

"Hey, Aya's taking a long time up there," Ken muttered worriedly. "He's usually punctual."

The girls had already left, and the shop was empty once again. It was past lunchtime, but they didn't mind it. They could always eat later. After all, all trained assassins could tie their stomachs whenever necessary. Yohji looked up at the brunet and smirked.

"You're worried about the ice dispenser?" the playboy remarked playfully. "You know, for all I know…" he leaned in to whisper into Ken's ear; "he might be masturbating and waiting for you to walk in on him…"

Ken flushed and thumped Yohji on his head. "Idiot."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Yohji ducked under the second punch. "Just kidding! Anyway, you being such a worried lover and all, go check on him."

"I am not his lover!"

"Oh, you wanna… admit it!"

"He'll kill me!" Ken hissed.

Yohji's mouth hung open in mid air. "Huh?" So that's true? Ken's admitting it? He likes… he likes…

"You… like Aya?"

Ken slammed his fist on the counter, causing Omi to jump. He made his way behind the counter and slumped on the chair. Yohji stepped up, Omi following swiftly to calm the matter between them.

"Hey, KenKen, don't worry…" Yohji pulled his ponytail back absently. "Aya's not the murderous type…"

"Right, he's not," Ken grinned half-heartedly. "He kills people for Kritiker at night. Why wouldn't he kill Ken, whom he hated since day one?"

"Ken-kun, Aya-kun doesn't hate you," Omi replied reassuringly. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's just quiet, that's all. He always seems to be thinking, so he just wants some silence at times. So he gets annoyed, but that's all he will feel."

Ken sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I wish that were true. But that fight… man, bad vibes floating round."

"Oh, that?" Yohji perked up. "That's history, KenKen! It's totally in the dinosaur age!"

"Yeah, Aya-kun won't harbor so much resentment! See, he helps you at missions too!" Omi persisted, then pausing for a moment. "Ne, Ken-kun, why don't you check on Aya-kun? Yohji-kun and I will look after the shop for you, you can take your time and settle things amongst yourselves…"

"Thanks, Omi," Ken slowly stood up; a strange determined look written all over his face. He walked upstairs, and Omi smiled.

"Hey, bishounen…"

"Yes?"

"Giving us all the extra work, just so KenKen can be happy, ne?" Yohji drawled, hands on his hips. "And that I miss my date?"

"… Well… Yohji-kun…" Omi inched back slowly. Yohji looked like a lion ready to pounce.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this! Mwaaaaar!"

"Yaaaaah!" Omi dropped the broom he was holding and ran off in circles round the room with Yohji chasing him.

____________________

"Aya?" Ken peered round the open door. Strange, Aya usually closed his door, no matter how warm the weather was. Ken stepped in slowly, being greeted with the sight of the silent redhead sitting on the bed by the window, the summery sun shining down on his pale features, lighting it up.

_Man, he looks like an angel…_

"Hey, you okay?" Ken moved towards him. He jerked to a stop when violet eyes were lifted up and met his brown ones. "…Ne, ne… Aya… Are you…?"

"I'm fine," his voice was low. "Just thinking."

"Oh, I see," Ken nodded. "Uh, the girls have left. It's safe to come down now." He grinned feebly at his lame joke, but to his surprise, Aya half-smiled at it, absently.

"Aa. That's all good."

Ken gingerly took a seat on the table's chair. "Aya, we have to talk… I need to have a word with you."

Aya nodded silently, his gaze falling on the jar with the pupa inside.

Ken took a deep breath, settling down. "Hey, do you remember the time when we fought in the Koneko… you know, my welcome message?" the brunet laughed uneasily. When Aya nodded again, he grinned. "Uh, no hard feelings, right?"

"None," Aya looked up at him again.

"Aya, I… Look, I'm sorry. I was such a prick to you, although you were a prick too, I have to admit," Ken stuttered. "Damn. I said that? Anyway, hope you won't feel mad and all. Weiß are a family, right?"

"They are," Aya agreed slowly.

"What? No, no! You were supposed to say, 'Yeah, we all are'," Ken looked flustered. "Man, this is getting screwed up. Omi told me to come up and resolve some things with you, but I'm making it sound stupider at the moment…"

"That's alright."

Ken looked up. Aya had the vocabulary of three words at maximum, and it made him annoyed. "Look, Aya, you should talk more, you know. You look like you're having something stuffed inside… or whatever that idiom was."

"That's being bottled up with something, and it's a connotation, not an idiom," Aya replied monotonously. His slight smile betrayed him, though. He didn't know why, but he found it easier to smile when Ken was around. The brunet grinned.

"I… Aya, this is kinda hard, but I'm gonna take chances…" Ken breathed in. "Um… here goes… I uh… Uh… Aya…" he cursed and steeled himself. "Aya, I lo--- gah! Aishiteru, Aya."

Aya stared at him for a moment, blankly. "…Why?"

"WHAT?" Ken goggled at him. "I just admitted my undying love to you and here you are asking why of all the questions oh god it's because you're you that's why and why wouldn't I like you I just woke up feeling that it's like fate or something and –"

"…Ken, thank you."

"…I just realized that my feelings will get everyone killed and… what, you don't mind?" Ken stopped in mid flow, his arms still jutting out in mid motion when he was waving it around to express himself. He looked really silly, but that was beside the point.

"I… I think I love you too, Ken." Aya looked down, sighing. "I wish I knew that sooner. There were so many things I had to think about. When I saw the pupa and took it, it reminded me of Aya-chan, and just for a moment, I could hear her say, 'you idiot, you're killing yourself slowly'." He was now fully smiling, but tears stained his genuine beam. "She couldn't have been more right."

Ken swallowed hard. They had always viewed their stoic leader as a strong, silent man, whereas they overlooked that deep inside, he was just as lost and frightened as they were. And now, it just snapped. Perhaps it was the weather, or perhaps Aya could no longer take it anymore, but here now, at least Ken knew what he had to do.

The brunet walked up to him, and then took a seat right beside the redhead. He spun the young man around, clasping firmly with this tanned hands the slim, pale shoulders of one he thought so beautiful. Aya had been wearing a tank top at that point, something that Ken had always appreciated with the coming of summer.

A kiss, a gentle kiss, he planted on the redhead's forehead and trailed it down to his lips. They felt everything like heaven, but less than that, even. It was like kissing a lost angel, not yet fallen, but no longer perfect. Aya had already stopped his tears, still breathing harshly, but to Ken, it sounded just like a melody.

"Aya… are you alright with this?"

"No."

Ken snapped his eyes open. The redhead pushed his dark bangs back, half-smiling in mirth.

"No… I'm not alright with you calling me Aya," he said. "I'm Ran. That's my real name."

"I see," Ken laughed. "Man, you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Ken resumed petting the redhead, his fingers twining in with the red strands of silk and satin. He distinctly smelled of foreign orchids, and the faraway scent of dreams. The brunet was immediately intoxicated, he was falling, falling… and he would never get up again.

Trailing his way round the redhead's jaw line, Ken blew butterfly kisses round it. He enjoyed the soft sensation of skin and a rare smile; he could see it even behind his closed lids. Ran sighed and arched back, his own pale fingers running through the hair the color golden earth. Ken's eyes were so wonderful, close to the sands of the beach, and the rich soil of the forests. A garden hanging in the sky, far, far away. That was it.

Ran absently slid out of his tank top, as Ken pushed him down into the soft covers. The brunet did the same, shedding off his T-shirt, tossing it aimlessly on the floor, as opposed to Ran's chucking his at the dressing table. Brown eyes opened, the loveliest sight in the world greeted him.

Ran, pale and flawless, pressed against the sheets white enough to resemble snow. Sunlight beat down on him, though indirectly, framing his perfection with a halo. Ken grinned affectionately, pushing one eartail back and away from the fair face. A smile to greet him, he could clearly see it now.

He leaned in, kissing the pale neck, and moving down slowly over the redhead's chest and stomach. Every inch of white skin he remembered perfectly, every arch, every light touch on his hair, fingers fair as snow and smooth as sleet. Ran was shaped of ice, a warm ice, and it never melts.

They were both now undressed, Ran sitting up to undress himself. It was difficult to undress another person, truthfully speaking. Romantic as it might be, it was hard, and really irritating sometimes. Ken smiled. He knew of Ran's anxiety, and how he wanted Ken not to regret a single moment. The redhead was like a child, frightened and insecure.

"It's okay, Ran, don't worry," he whispered. "Don't worry. Come on… just relax…"

The redhead took a deep breath, relaxing against the coverlets and his large comforter. The brunet had noted it; Ran was a sucker for comfort. No matter how warm it was; he loved being wrapped in it.

"Look, let's put this on the floor, otherwise it'll get dirty and you can't use it tonight…"

"That's okay," Ran murmured. "I don't mind being wrapped up in something else…"

Ken laughed heartily. "Yeah, okay, so, that's an invitation?"

"More like an order," the redhead looked up at him, his fingers twining with the dark strands. "An order from your leader, Siberian."

"I just can't resist a bossy lover," Ken agreed. "Aye, aye, captain!"

With that, all conversation ended between the two. Ran somehow felt secure, even when all was silent except for Ken's breathing, and his, their soft reassuring sighs, and kindly smiles from the brunet. Sunlight beamed on the two of them, making Ken seem more like a pixie from a foreign fairytale. The daisies bordering his windowsill danced in the moving wind, and birds sang outside.

Ken thrusting gently, asking if it was too fast, too harsh, but he absently overlooked it all. The redhead lay back, gasping, almost exhausted, even as the rush of adrenaline swallowed his senses up and pushed him into a white oblivion. Ken followed suit, and then all was white, bright, and the world was shut off.

_"Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Come here, quick!"_

_The girl rushed into the room, where her brother usually spent most of his time in. He was now leaning at his work desk; the jar was opened. Peering into it, she gasped. It wasn't a worm emerging; it had wings. Although it was wet and sticky, the insect was sitting still and it was getting dryer and stronger in time._

_"That's the pupa you saved, Aya-chan."_

_"It's beautiful," she stared at it. The wings were white and pure, streaked with a golden yellow. After some time, the insect beat its wings. It wobbled a little, before rising into the air. Flying to the girl, it perched on her head, then, it flew out of the open window._

_"That's his way of saying thank you," the boy laughed._

_She stared after it, and then she waved, laughing. "You're welcome, butterfly-kun!"_

Ran awoke, with Ken lying on top of him. It was already morning, and they had gotten cleaned the evening before. He was dressed in loose pale dyed pajamas, with Ken snuggling up to him, still asleep. The sun shone down warmly, smiling at the two men. He looked down, smilingly stroking the brunet.

_Click… click…_

The small fluttering noise brought his gaze up to the jar containing the pupa. It was the beating of the imago's wings, now firm and dry. The creature ascended into the air, flying round in circles in the redhead's room, and then descending to hover round the redhead and brunet. After one last wave, it made its way out of the window, into the wide blue sky above.

Ran smiled at the sky as he looked out. The wings had been white and pure, streaked with a golden yellow…

A miracle painted on it.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: There, the pointless lemon. Now, Imouto-chan! Lemon KenRan from you too! You can make it mild, I don't mind! Heheheh! XD Oh, yeah, the last scene… I think you know where that came from, that image! 3000 word long story! YAY!

Just so you know, I think sex should be had between married couples. Yeah, call me old-fashioned, but I'd rather that. So, I'm warning you, as above, that this is fiction only. Big Bro Windy is very (by that, meaning VERY, VERY EXTREMELY) protective, he'll squish you till you give in and be iiko and iishounen... because, well, he's been through that rough spot before. Better safe than sorry!


End file.
